Uvod // Teorija skupova (predavanja)
Teorija skupova (predavanja) Sadržaj kolegija je pokriven ovim rukopisom. Štoviše, neki dijelovi rukopisa se ne predaju, a dodani su radi lakšeg razumijevanja teksta. To su prije svega zadaci i njihova rješenja. Rukopis, a i kolegij, podijeljeni su u dva glavna dijela: # Naivna teorija skupova i # Aksiomatska teorija skupova. Važno je na početku naglasiti da je glavni cilj prvog poglavlja motivirati uvođženje aksioma. Sada navodimo knjige koje postoje u biblioteci PMF–MO u Zagrebu o teoriji skupova, a mogu pomoći za ovaj kolegij. Knjige nisu poredane po abecedi već po važnosti za kolegij. # W. Just, M. Weese, Discovering Modern Set Theory 1, American Mathematical Society, 1996. # K. Kunen, Set Theory—An Introduction to Independence Proofs, North–Holland, 1992. # P. Papic, Teorija skupova, HMD, Zagreb, 1999. # J. Shoenfield, Axioms of Set Theory, Handbook of Math. Logic, J. Barwise (ed.), North–Holland, 1985. # T. Jech, Set Theory, The Third Millenium Edition, Springer, 2000. Svakako preporučamo knjižice iz biblioteke Moderna matematika od Školske knjige: N. J. Vilenkin, Priče o skupovima, J.–L. Krivine, Aksiomaticka teor¼a skupova, te Z. Šikic, Kako je stvarana novovjekovna matematika. Istaknimo glavne crtice u razvoju teorije skupova. Osnivač teorije skupova je Georg Cantor. Radove o teoriji skupova objavljivao je od 1871. do 1883. godine. Poseban zamah razvoju teorije dao je B. Russell otkričem paradoksa. To je rezultiralo razvojem aksiomatske teorije skupova. Prvi prijedlog aksiomatizacije dao je E. Zermelo, 1908. godine. Zermelo je dokazao da se svaki skup može dobro urediti. Nakon velikih kritika njegovog neočekivanog rezultata, Zermelo je pobrojao aksiome koje je koristio. A. Fraenkel je 1922. godine precizirao shemu aksioma separacije. iatim su A. Fraenkel i T. Skolem predložili shemu aksioma zamjene kao još jedan novi aksiom. J. von Neumann je eksplicirao aksiom dobre utemeljenosti i definirao ordinalne brojeve. U ovom kratkom osvrtu na povijesni razvoj teorij skupova istaknut ćemo još samo da je 1938. godine K. Gödel dokazao relativnu konzistentnost Zermelo–Fraenkelove teorije skupova s aksiomom izbora i hipotezom kontinuuma, te je 1963. godine P. Cohen dokazao nezavisnost hipoteze kontinuuma sa Zermelo–Fraenkelovom teorijom skupova Osnovne napomene na početku Osnovno pitanje ovog kolegija je: Što je skup? U naivnoj teoriji skupova odgovor je "jednostavan": Skup je primitivan pojam, i kao takav se ne definira. Smatramo da vec imate izgraženu intuiciju o pojmu skupa. Skup je kolekcija objekata koji zajedno cine cjelinu. Na takvom nedefiniranom i vrlo nejasnom pojmu skupa Cantor je izgradio veliki dio teorije skupova. Poteškoće koje su se pri tome javile (paradoksi i nerješivi problemi – o tome ćemo kasnije) pokušale su se izbjeći na razne načine (teorija tipova; teorija klasa, ...). No, teško je prevladati teškoće ako već na samom početku imamo klimave temelje. Teorija skupova se mora graditi kao i svaka druga matematička teorija – zadavanjem aksioma. U svojim istraživanjima tvorac teorije skupova Cantor nije se eksplicitno pozivao na neke aksiome o skupovima. Mežđutim, analizom njegovih radova može se zaključiti da se skoro svi teoremi koje je on dobio mogu izvesti iz sljedeća tri aksioma: 1. aksiom ekstenzionalnosti Dva skupa su jednaka ako imaju iste elemente. 2. princip komprehenzije Za unaprijed dano svojstvo \varphi (x) postoji skup c¼i su elementi baš oni koji objekti imaju to svojstvo, tj. \big \{ x: \varphi (x) \big\} je skup. 3. aksiom izbora Za svaki neprazan skup postoji bar jedna funkcija ciji su argumenti neprazni podskupovi tog skupa, a slike su elementi argumenata. Kada je teorija več postala priznata u matematičkom svijetu pojavili su se paradoksi – nešto što se nikad prije nije dogodilo. (Paradoks nije isto što i kontradikcija. Paradoks je tvrdnja ciji je dokaz logički neupitan, ali je intuitivno sama tvrdnja vrlo upitna.) Sada navodimo Russellov paradoks. Russellov paradoks R = \big \{x:x je skup i ''' x \in x\big \} nije skup. Dokažimo da R nije skup. Pretpostavimo da je R skup. Tada možemo postaviti pitanje vrijedi li R \in R Pretpostavimo prvo da vrijedi R \in R . To znači da je R element skupa R, pa ispunjava svojstvo koje ispunjavaju svi njegovi elementi, tj. x \in x , odnosno za R to znači R \not \in R . Time smo iz pretpostavke R \in R dobili R \not \in R , tj. dobili smo kontradikciju. Zakljucujemo da mora vrijediti R \not \in R . No, tada R ispunjava definicijski uvjet za skup R. To znači da je R jedan element skupa R, odnosno imamo R \in R . Opet smo dobili kontradikciju. Zaključujemo da pretpostavka da je R skup vodi na kontradikciju, tj. kolekcija R nije skup. Što je to zapravo paradoksalno u Russellovom paradoksu? Russell je dao prvi primjer kolekc¼e objekata koja nije skup, te je na taj nacin ukazao da Cantorov princip komprehenizije ne moženo primjenjivati prilikom izgradnje skupova. To znači da nemamo nikakve kriterije kako graditi skupove. Treba spomenuti da postoje i drugi paradoksi naivne teorije skupova. Primjerice to su i Cantorov paradoks skupa svih skupova, te Buralli–Fortijev paradoks. Navest ćemo ih kasnije, kao i neke druge paradokse u naivnoj teoriji skupova. Možemo postaviti pitanje jesu li primjerice sljedeće kolekcije skupovi: : \big\{x: '''postoji bijekcija izmežu skupa x i skupa \mathbb{N} \big\} (nije skup) : \big\{x: diferencijabilna realna funkcija na skupu ''' \mathbb{R} \big\} ( je skup) : \big\{x: '''je skup takav da je \forall y, \forall z (y \in z\in x \to y\in x ) \big\} (nije skup) : \big\{x: postoji binarna operacija \circ takva da je (x, \circ ) grupa \big\} (nije skup)